Antoine d'Aurenière
Antoine was born to his parents, Princess Isabella of Savoy, and Archduke Rupert of Austria, after their reconciliation in the summer of 1930. Having been living separate lives for several years, with Rupert even going so far as to have a child with another woman, the unexpected arrival of Ella d'Aurenière into their family brought them back together. A while later, they decided to try for another baby. Early Life His parents and siblings were staying at his grandfather's ancestral home near Toulon when Isabella unexpectedly went into labour three weeks early. Nonetheless, Antoine was born healthy, and spent his first weeks of life at the Reyer château over Christmas 1932. Like his siblings, he was mothered by nurse Clarisse Girard , and raised between Versailles and the Ile Saint-Louis, in Paris. At the age of four, he began attending The King's School in Saint-Germain-de-Près. Antoine was only nine when his mother 'died', and not long afterwards was went off to England along with his older siblings. He could barely speak a word of the language, and spent a miserable term at St Phillips School in Ryingdon, mute and tearful, having no idea that his siblings were not at Bishops College at all, but living in a guesthouse in the north of the city, trying to find their missing father. Antoine returned to Saint Phillips the next academic year, after intensive summer tutoring in English, and settled down within time, making friends he would eventually proceed onto Bishops College with. Death When Antoine was thirteen, he and his sister Ella were spending an Exeat weekend at Westerwick Hall, the home of their aunt and uncle. He stayed at the house and got on with some homework, while Ella went off to a village tavern with some friends. At just past ten o'clock he was disrupted by the loud sounds of a kerfuffle downstairs, and went to investigate, making it to the landing just in time to witness the butler being shot dead. He fled to the nearest telephone and rung Ella at the Black Lion, telling her what had happened, and then hid, waiting for her to arrive. When his sister had managed to incapacitate the armed men prowling the Hall, and were making their way to the garages to get a car and drive to Portsmouth, one final man crept up and shot him from behind. Ella responded fire and killed him, but Antoine was wounded badly in the chest. Despite Ella rushing him to Westerwick's tiny hospital, and the best efforts of the doctors there, he died in the early hours of the 27th November 1946. His funeral was held in the chapel of the Palace of Versailles, and he was interred in the cemetary there, next to his brother Charlot, and the plot where his mother was supposedly buried. Appearance Antoine was a tall boy, with a sunny smile that lit up his face and made his slightly crooked youthful teeth less noticeable. He had dark blond hair, which he had always worn long, with a slight wave. His eyes were the same blue as his father's.